Conventionally, in thermal-transfer recording apparatuses, an ink ribbon overlapping recording paper is heated by a thermal head for desired patterns, such as figures, characters or other signs, so that ink on the ribbon is softened or melted and then transferred to the paper to form the desired patterns thereon. After the transfer, the ribbon is separated from the paper.
The thermal-transfer recording apparatuses using the ink ribbon in which hot melting type ink or hot-softening type ink is mounted on an ink supporting member, and recording desired pattens on a recording paper, can record the desired patterns on the recording paper with a high durability, and are maintenance-free and highly reliable. The recording apparatus of this type have already started to be widely used for both office and personal services, and are still being positively studied and developed in various places.
In the conventional thermal-transfer recording apparatuses, however, ordinary paper, such as PPC paper, bond paper, etc., cannot be used for the recording paper, and special paper with a smoother surface must be used exclusively. If any ordinary paper is used, only a plurality of microscopic projections on the surface of the paper can be in contact with the ink on the ink ribbon. In transferring the ink softened or melted into a desired pattern to be transferred on the surface of the recording paper by means of heating elements on the thermal head constituting the desired patterns, therefore, only those projecting surface portions of the recording paper contacted the ink can catch the ink. Thus, the resulting patterns on the paper are subject to undesired voids or uninked spots.